


The tattoo of the pocket watch

by justacrush



Series: "The tattoo of.." Avengers Soulmate's AU series [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent!Reader, Agents of SHIELD, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Explicit Language, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacrush/pseuds/justacrush
Summary: SOULMATE AU Colorless tattoos that get color when you meet your soulmate AND Soulmates where you can communicate via thoughts.He's fast, she's an agent of SHIELD. The tattoo of the pocket watch is what they share.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Series: "The tattoo of.." Avengers Soulmate's AU series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125101
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	The tattoo of the pocket watch

**Author's Note:**

> || I don’t own Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver or any of the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. ||
> 
> Prompts: SOULMATE AU Colorless tattoos that get color when you meet your soulmate AND Soulmates where you can communicate via thoughts. 
> 
> See the end for the other notes

_“_ _Imeyet li eta rabota?”(*)_

She opened her eyes and looked around the bedroom. It was around four in the morning and the day after she had school. But no one was there, so she thought that she may have dreamed it.

 _“That was weird,”_ She thought and closed her eyes once again.

_“Yavlyayetsya li eto angliyskiy ? U tebya prekrasnyy golos”(**)_

* * *

When she grows up the voice was still there, it was a male and with a thick accent. But she wasn’t able to understand what he was saying.

Her friends would talk about how great was to have conversations with their soulmates but when it comes to her… well she would just smile and tell them that indeed it was _great_.

_“If I could only understand a word”_

* * *

By the time she became a teenager she learned more about the soulmate with another language thing, it wasn’t weird and that made her feel calm.

But when she was around seventeen something changed, she was drinking an iced tea in the backyard of her granny’s house when the book that was in her hands fell to the grass.

_“Khello ? YA dumayu, chto ya nashel sposob , chtoby pogovorit’ s vami .”(***)_

_“It’s been a while,” she said and lifted her book._

_“I know.”_

Her heart skipped a beat.

_“You can speak English?”_

_“I’ve learned.”_

He had learned, for her.

_“I’m Pietro”_

She smiled, he had such a beautiful name. _“Y/N”_ she said.

* * *

Now that they were both all _grown up_ and spoke the same language it was even easier for them to communicate, he helped her to learn Sokovian and it was amazing.

She was finishing her third year at the university when someone approached her, talking about a job offer on something called **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and how they wanted to help the world, she was studying mechanics but the idea of helping the world bought her.

At S.H.I.E.L.D. she trained her skills on mechanics and to be a field agent, she even got to meet the spectacular Captain America.

When HYDRA revealed that they were behind S.H.I.E.L.D. this entire time she stayed by Coulson’s and Fury’s side. Knowing that it will be a time when they’ll rise again, and keep with the mission of helping the world.

Pietro and Y/N keep talking by their thoughts, but never revealing their secrets, and it had become a habit to talk to him every night when she felt overwhelmed about work.

Until something happened to him and he would only speak to her from time to time and in small sentences. She was worried as hell.

_“Are you okay? Pietro?”_

_“It hurts.”_

That was all that he said to her for two weeks. Two weeks.

* * *

“Ultron? You’ve got to be kidding me. Who let Stark play with toys that he can’t control!?” She asked her partner at the breakfast table, looking at the files that Coulson just gave them.

“I don’t know, but If they want _us_ there, it must be bad.”

She nodded and the door opened, letting Fury enter in the place. “You two, how’s your Sokovian?”

“Sokovian?” Her partner asked.

“Mine is basic.”

“Will do. Suit up, you’ll get on the helicarrier, you both are the backup and rescue plan.”

“Sir we’re not qualified to be the backup p…”

“Are you dismissing an order from _me?_ ”

“No sir.”

“Suit. Up.”

She ran to the change your morning clothes to the field’s one. And once that she was all in black followed Fury outside the base.

“Coulson is coming?” She asked.

“Director Coulson can’t be on this mission. You’re in charge.”

She looked at him with blank eyes.

“Coulson said _you_ were ready. And you’re the only one who can actually speak Sokovian”

“Yes sir.”

He looked at her for a few minutes waiting for her partner to arrive. “How did you learn Sokovian? We don’t teach it at the Academy…”

She blushed “My…well my soulmate teach me.”

“Ah… is he in Sokovia?”

“I think he’s still there.”

“Let’s hope the Avengers get to him before Ultron.”

She let out a loud breath “I’m the backup plan for the Avengers? Seriously?”

“Yes.” Fury looked at her partner “Finally, come on I’ll explain everything.”

Once they both were in the Helicarrier Fury gave them the indications of what to do. The plan was simple, take everyone out and help as much as they could.

 _“I hope they got to you before this shit,”_ She said in her mind.

No response.

By the time they got there Sokovia was getting higher and higher in the sky, and after her partner placed the Helicarrier close enough to get all the people there she ran to help, hoping that maybe she will get safe every single person there.

Her ankle began to itch but she wasn’t able to look at what was going on.

“Y/N! You’re here!” Clint greeted her and pressed to her side an old woman who was bleeding from her arm. “She fell and it’s quite bad.”

She nodded at Clint and looked down at the old lady who was crying “My poluchim vam pomoch’. Ne volnuytes’ “ (****)

The old lady smiled lightly at her and they both placed her down on one of the stretchers. A blur of blue wind ran to her side and placed down another person before it ran away again. She looked at Clint with dead eyes.

“What was that?!?” She asked

“New recruit”

Her ankle was itching like crazy by now.

A woman was screaming, something about her son. “Clint… Her son’s till there” She said and jumped down to the ground, Clint following her.

“I’ve got this, you go help them.”

“But”

“You’re not entirely ready for this Y/N”

She sighed and made her way back to help the injuries. But something hit her, and it hit her hard. Blood was running from one of her sides and all she could think about was: _“I’m not even fighting and I’ve got shoot”_

 _“You’ve got shoot?! Y/N? Where are you?”_ His voice screamed on her head

She was recovering herself when Captain America appeared by her side and hit one of the Ultron puppets that just shoot her.

“You okay kiddo? Didn’t know you were coming” He told her and helped her to get up. “We’re complete”

“Thanks, Cap.” She pressed her side and started to walk to the helicarrier again. “I think so. Clint went to get a kid, he should be here by now”

And at that moment it all passed so fast, a blue blur was holding a piece of metal against Clint and the kid. The blur was a person, a man with white hair. He was saving them.

Her ankle itched but she wasn’t paying attention, she had to help them.

Bullets everywhere and the white-haired man fell to the ground, but so did most of the robots. Forgetting about the blood on her side she followed Captain America to help Clint.

* * *

“He saved me,” Clint told Y/N. Tears filling his eyes. “He was a pain in the ass but he saved me.” Clint was laying down on the medical wing with the girl by his side, the guy who had saved Clint was connected to a machine that will help him to get better, or at least try. And the doctors were patching Y/N’s side “And all he talked on the way here was about how on Earth was he going to be able to talk to his soulmate again.”

“Clint, don’t worry. He will get better.” She smiled at the doctor “Thanks Doc.”

“You’re welcome Y/N. Oh, we took an example of your blood, as usual. And something changed… the chemical reaction that’s connected to the soulmate element appeared. Did you know?”

“I… I didn’t. I did felt an itch but never really looked at it.” She looked at her ankle and her tattoo was colored. The little pocket watch that had been uncolored her entire life was now silver and blue.

“Y/N?” Clint asked her, looking at her tattoo. “I know the person who has the same tattoo…”

Her heart grows bigger “Who?”

Clint pointed to the white-haired guy who was unconscious. “He… he has it.”

* * *

Several months after, she became closer to everyone on the Avengers, Wanda knew about the fact that her tattoo matched the one that his brother had. And she was happy to get to know her brother’s soulmate.

Y/N and her own team were doing some research on the medical wing when that spot on her mind became alive again.

_“Y/N?”_

She stood up and started to walk to the room where Pietro was, her heart beating faster and her palms sweating. She was nervous as hell.

She opened the door and there he was looking at her confused, but smiling anyway.

“Who are you and why haven’t I seen you before?” He asked, his voice matching the one in her head.

She smiled at him. _“Have you seen your tattoo?”_ She asked

He quickly parted away from his eyes from hers, and looking down at his ankle he smiled at nothing, forgetting that there was someone in the room he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“ _We met. And I didn’t realize… How’s that possible?”_

“You were saving one of my friend’s life so…” Pietro opened his eyes quickly and looked at her. Standing by the door. “Hi”

“Y/N?” He asked

“That’s me. So… you’re part of the Avengers?”

“Am I?”

She laughed and Clint appeared by her side. “Agent Y/L/N don’t spoil the surprise!”

“Agent?”

“You’re full of questions, aren’t ya?” She smiled at Pietro.

“The first one is: If you’re my soulmate how come you’re not by my side?” He quirked an eyebrow.

And at that moment she knew how much of a pain in the ass he was.

“Clint is right, you’re a pain in the ass”

“But I’m _your_ destined pain in the ass”

She walked to get to his side and he reached her hand, lacing their fingers and making her crouch. “Hi, it’s nice to finally meet you”

“It’s pretty nice,” she said rubbing her thumb on his hand.

“Am I allowed to kiss you?”

Y/N raised both of her eyebrows “Oh you are”

He smiled at her and placing his other hand on the back of her neck he close the gap between their faces, smashing their lips together.

A hawk made them both open her eyes and separate their lips.

“You know I’m still here right?” Clint asked.

“Why are you still here?” Pietro replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Things in Sokovian are actually in Russian (I've used google to translate):
> 
> (*)Does this work?
> 
> (**) Is it English? You have a beautiful voice
> 
> (***) Hello? I think I’ve found a way to speak to you.
> 
> (****) We’ll get you help. Don’t worry.


End file.
